Lluvia
by Madison Luna Marie Ross
Summary: Si se hubiera levantado esa mañana temprano… si Elsa hubiera puesto más empeño en tratar de despertarla… daba gracias a Dios por que solo se trataba de un "hubiera". Porque si se hubiera ido a su facultad como todos los días… entonces, solo tal vez, nunca habría llegado a caminar cerca de él. [La imagen no me pertenece solo la historia c:]


**Lluvia...**

Si se hubiera levantado esa mañana temprano…

Si Elsa hubiera puesto más empeño en tratar de despertarla…

Daba gracias a Dios por que solo se trataba de un "hubiera".

Porque si se hubiera ido a su facultad como todos los días…

entonces, solo tal vez, nunca habría llegado a caminar cerca de él.

Se despertó perezosamente encontrándose con su reloj frente a ella, 7:30 A.M., lo observo bostezando al tiempo en que volvía a cerrar los ojos acurrucándose en su colcha, el sonido de un auto arrancando la hizo volver a abrir los ojos molesta, 7:31 A.M., volvió a ver el reloj, entonces fue que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, eran las 7:31 A.M. y ella seguía en la cama, el sonido del carro era muestra evidente de que su hermana Elsa la había abandonado al no despertar temprano.

Se levantó rápidamente, vistiéndose con unos jeans y una blusa verde limón de mangas largas, las nubes que cubrían aquella mañana de Febrero amenazaban por llover, tomo una manzana, su mochila y salió de su casa.

Corrió lo más rápido que podía mientras se hacía dos trenzas sosteniendo la manzana con la boca, tardo alrededor de quince minutos en llegar a la parada del camión, donde se apoyó en un poste de luz tratando de recuperar el aliento terminando de comer la manzana, si tan solo se hubiera despertado temprano no estaría en esos momentos ahí, y cuando pensaba que no le podía ir peor comenzó a llover. Llovía a cantaros mientras trataba de cubrirse la cabeza con su mochila, se mordió el labio inferior tratando de evitar gritar y maldecir a todos, si tan solo no hubiera estado despierta hasta tarde haciendo la tarea que posiblemente no podría llegar a entregar si la lluvia seguía así, y si el autobús no se dignaba a pasar en los próximos 10 minutos.

Se vio protegida de la lluvia en un momento sorpresivo, bajó su mochila y miro por en sima de su cabeza encontrándose con un paraguas color azul rey, volteo a su costado encontrándose con un chico alto y fornido de cabello rubio y ojos color ambarinos, se le hizo familiar, recordando haberlo visto antes dentro del pequeño grupo de amigos de su hermana, el rubio le sonrió tímidamente mientras sostenía el paraguas que los resguardaba de la fría lluvia a ambos.

-Gracias –agradeció sonriente Anna.

-De nada –respondió sonriéndole un poco el rubio- Eres hermana de Elsa ¿verdad? –pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la peli-roja- Soy Kristoff.

-Anna –se presentó sonriente.

-No sabía que tomabas el autobús –comento Kristoff apartando su mirada de aquella deslumbrante sonrisa- Pensé que Elsa te llevaba.

-Solo cuando me quedo dormida –comento apenada- Mi hermana ya se ha cansado de tratar de levantarme así que si no me levanto antes de las 7:30 ella se va.

-¿Y no te molesta eso? –pregunto extrañado el rubio.

-No –comento riendo- Yo le dije que hiciera eso, porque por mi culpa ella también llegaba tarde.

Era la primera vez que platicaba con él, pues lo conocía de vista pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablarle, de hecho ella estaba segura de que si no hubiera llovido tal vez él rubio no se hubiera acercado a ella, pues solo se había acercado para ayudarla a cubrirse de la lluvia; platicaron de diversos temas mientras esperaban.

Después de unos 10 minutos pudieron observar a lo lejos el autobús y se prepararon para poder abordarlo, grande fue la frustración de ambos al ver que este no se detuvo y siguió derecho, la peli-roja resignada le ofreció el caminar hacia la Universidad y el rubio al ver que no pasaría otro autobús en menos de media hora termino aceptando.

Caminaban lentamente por las banquetas, hombro con hombro resguardándose de la lluvia bajo esa pequeña sombrilla, la peli-roja de vez en cuando alzaba su mano derecha para sentir las pequeñas gotas sobre su palma desnuda, mientras se dedicaban a charlar y bromear.

Mientras más se acercaban al Campus, caminaban cada vez más lento, se la estaban pasando muy bien, aquel rubio no la había catalogado como una hiperactiva y rara persona, se reía de sus chistes, aunque fueran malos, y hablaba con ella como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, él con comentarios sarcásticos y directos, mientras que ella soltaba comentarios divertidos y alegres.

-Mi Facultad queda a la izquierda –comento la peli-roja deteniéndose en la entrada del Campus.

-La mía a la derecha –le dijo el rubio.

-Bueno, gracias por acompañarme –comento sonriente alejándose de la sombrilla, pero no duro mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia cuando el rubio la volvió a cubrir con el paraguas.

-Quédate con el paraguas –le pidió sonriendo tímidamente.

-Pero… -comenzó confundida mientras recibía el paraguas que el rubio le estaba dando.

-Luego me lo regresas –le dijo sonriente antes de ponerse la capucha que traía su chaqueta- adiós –se despidió rápido antes de darse la vuelta.

Lo vio alejarse corriendo de la entrada del Campus a su respectiva Universidad, comenzó a caminar también con el paraguas, viendo lo lejos que se encontraban en ese enorme Campus, ella a la Facultad de Psicopedagogía, él a la Facultad de Veterinaria.

"Luego me lo regresas"

Esa frase se repitió por días, recordando el rostro sonriente de Kristoff, en esos días fueron varias las veces en que le pregunto a su hermana por sus amigos de manera general tratando de que esta no se diera cuenta de su interés por su amigo rubio.

Pero los dias se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en 3 meses, 3 meses desde ese día lluvioso, llego cansada un día caluroso de Mayo a su casa, el short que tenia para poder soportar el calor había atraído piropos y miradas que tuvo que soportar todo el día, ahora recordaba porque no tenía más de un short, y su blusa de tirantes color lila no ayudaba mucho, eran en los días soleados como ese en que deseaba ser hombre solo para poder vestir como quisiera, camino directo a la cocina por algo de helado, cuando se vio chocando con alguien al entrar a esta, se quejó antes de mirar con quien había chocado, un ligero rubor se apodero de sus mejillas al ver al rubio, con una camiseta blanca de manga corta que hacia resaltar aquellos fornidos brazos por el fútbol americano que practico hasta entrar a la facultad y unos jeans no tan ajustados, su cabello güero caía graciosamente sobre su cara sonrojada, supuso que él también moría de calor.

-Hola –saludo tímidamente Kristoff.

-Hola –le regreso el saludo Anna sonriéndole.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto un poco preocupado por el golpe que se habían dado al chocar.

-¡Si! –contesto rápido- Estoy bien –reafirmo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Kristoff! –se escuchó como lo llamaba una voz masculina proveniente de la sala, Anna pudo distinguir la voz de James el pretendiente de su hermana junto a otras voces al fondo, muy seguramente tenían una reunión de grupo, y las cervezas en las manos del rubio lo afirmaban.

-¡Ya voy! –exclamo el rubio mirando a la peli-roja- ¿Cómo, cómo has estado?

-Bien –contesto la peli-roja sintiendo un cosquilleo interno- ¿Y tú?

-Bien –respondió sonriendo tímidamente.

Fue cuando la peli-roja recordó el paraguas azul rey que se encontraba en su cuarto al lado de la puerta, varias veces pensó en dárselo a su hermana para que ella se lo diera a Kristoff, pero sentía que si la sombrilla desaparecía entonces ya no tendría oportunidad para hablar de nuevo con él.

-¡Cervezas! –escucharon la exclamación con un tono desesperado del peli-negro logrando que Kristoff frunciera el ceño.

-¡Deja de jugar!, ni te gusta la cerveza –le grito de vuelta el rubio haciendo reír a la peli-roja.

Pero ninguno de los dos se movió de su lugar, se mantenían así, parado uno frente al otro, Anna se vio deseando que ese encuentro perdurara un instante más, ella sabía que desde aquel día lluvioso el rubio le había llamado la atención, supuso a que se debía a lo bien que la había pasado caminando junto a él, y estaba segura que no solo ella había sentido aquella química entre los dos.

-Creo que te están esperando –comento divertida tratando de no verse decepcionada por tan corto encuentro.

-Si –soltó en un suspiro.

Kristoff se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes más como si estuviera buscando alguna excusa para retrasar su ida a la sala pero no encontró ninguna.

-Luego hablamos –le dijo viéndola unos instantes más antes de emprender su camino a la sala.

-Si –logro articular antes de que este desapareciera por el pasillo.

-¡Al fin! –escucho la celebración del peli-negro quien después soltó un alarido de dolor, muy seguramente alguien le había golpeado la cabeza por tanto escándalo.

Cerro los ojos al verse sola, para así contener su respiración, la sonrisa del rubio se había quedado grabada en su memoria, y aun podía sentir su piel chinita por solo verse observada por él, no abrió los ojos hasta que se sintió más calmada.

Su "Luego me lo regresas" paso a ser un "Luego hablamos".

Y así pasaron otros 5 meses, donde solo lo había podido ver de lejos cuando su hermana hacia reuniones, en las que él trataba de buscar excusas para levantarse y tratar de buscarla pero simplemente no encontraba ninguna; era Septiembre, y Anna salió de su salón con el paraguas del rubio en la mano, Septiembre, el mes de las lluvias solo la hacían recordar a aquel rubio.

Abrió el paraguas al tiempo en que salía del edificio donde normalmente tenía sus clases los viernes, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Kristoff apoyado contra el muro a la derecha de la salida con los brazos cruzados mirando la lluvia, pequeñas gotas de lluvia lograban caerle en parte de la cabeza debido a que el pequeño techito que salía del muro no lograba cubrirlo del todo, se acercó lentamente a él con sus piernas temblorosas y estiro la sombrilla para cubrirlo de la lluvia, a lo que el rubio reacciono al instante volteando a mirarla, se sonrieron mutuamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sonriéndole dulcemente la peli-roja.

-Bueno, me iba a ir a mi casa pero comenzó a llover y recordé que tu tenías mi paraguas –se excusó el rubio rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Oh! –solo pudo exclamar Anna, bajando un poco la mirada.

-Y también quería un helado –murmuro esto último desviando la mirada hacia la lluvia- Invitarte, un helado, si tú quieres, yo también comeré, perdón… ¿Qué dije? –pregunto entre nervioso y confundido al revolverse con las palabras.

La peli-roja sonrió antes de pararse de puntitas y darle un beso en la mejilla, el rubio sorprendido la volteo a ver, observándola reír suavemente un poco sonrojada.

-Me gusta el helado de chocolate –comento la joven sonriente.

Y ella estaba segura, que si hubiera dejado de llover el día en que lo conoció, tal vez nunca habría llegado a caminar cerca de él, por lo que a pesar de ser alguien que le gustaba el verano y las tardes cálidas, ella amaba los días lluviosos por que le traían esos recuerdos, la primera vez que le hablo, su primera cita…; comenzó a disfrutar de los días lluviosos caminando hombro con hombro junto a él bajo esa sombrilla, como amigos, como pretendientes, como novios, como prometidos y ahora mismo como esposos.

Pues mientras ella pudiera caminar junto a él tomada de la mano, tanto en días lluviosos como en soleados ella se sentiría maravillosa, recordando tantos buenos momentos, y creando otros más para el futuro.

* * *

Aquí escribiendo más cosas super mega nenas y cursis pero bueno, ustedes leyeron bajo su propio riesgo xDD

Últimamente ando inspirada (a pesar de tener tantas cosas que hacer D:) es horrible que me llegue la inspiración con tantos exámenes y proyectos finales :'c pero al menos me sirven para desestresarme y además llenar Fanfiction con Fics Kristanna, que muero a cada minuto por carecer de estos :'c

Ya se va a acabar mi Long-fic "El Amor Es..." y muero de la tristeza :c ya me había acostumbrado a escribir para este pero un fic como tiene inicio tiene final, y si no lo termino entonces perderá sentido y se vera arruinado xDD y no le haría eso a mi bebe c':

Pero bueno, estoy pensando en subir un fic de todos los One-shot que se me ocurran de Kristoff y Anna después del final de ese fic, así no se arruinara la historia y al ser historias pequeñas y que se me ocurren no tendrían un orden en especial y solo estarían para el único entretenimiento de mis lectores y mi deseo de seguir escribiendo sobre Kristoff y Anna se vería resuelta :BB pero aun lo seguiré pensando, no se... pondré esta idea en el siguiente capitulo de la historia a ver que respuestas c:

Sobre este One-shot... no tengo mucho simplemente es algo que se me ocurrió al perder el maldito Tigre-bus y despues de eso comenzo a llover -.- dejen sus comentarios si les gusto c: o si tienen alguna critica constructiva que me pueda ayudar a mejorar como escritora :BB

Sin más me retiro y hasta el próximo One-shot o Long-shot que se le ocurra a esta cabeza llena de problemas :BB ... okay no ._. xD

Nos Seguimos Leyendo :DDD


End file.
